1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to an automated drilling apparatus, with its control system and other operating components uniquely integrated within an external housing, while operating via low pressure air sources or other fluid power sources commonly found in industrial settings, and methods for its use. This invention has many advantages when compared to the accepted practice of designing componentized feed drills. Many such advantages are described herein this patent application including the unique ability to achieve significant size and weight reduction in a programmable machine tool that has proven effective in drilling, grinding and milling operations. A prototype automated drilling apparatus has been effectively evaluated with test results proving the invention effective for industrial use.
2. Background of the Invention
Industry utilizes many different types of tools and machinery to perform various drilling operations, manufacturing, repair and other industry related functions. Some of the tools and machinery are portable to be carried to the work site and some are too heavy and must be permanently installed in place on site. Automation of industrial tools and equipment has been on the forefront of the industrial community agenda for many years. In general, industry will continue to develop robotic type control systems that utilize position, timing and other multifaceted control input signals that are fixed in a relationship or variable and programmable and whose inputs can be fed back to operate cylinders, air motors, actuators and other output devices that respond to automated manufacturing process requirements, air tool operation, machine operation and safety requirements and control of other industrial applications.
The automated drilling operations for manufacturing process requirements, machine operation and other industrial applications is generally achieved by the use of off-the-shelf components that are expensive, heavy, cumbersome and, many times, too large to meet the needs of a particular application that industry requires. Some of the problems with the existing automated pneumatic drilling apparatuses include the incompatibility of the components with one another and, many times, the inability to use single source low pressure air sources commonly found in industrial settings, and methods for its use. For example, some of the components may require specially treated compressed air at low pressures and with special filtration, while other system components may require compressed air at higher pressures and flows where costly filtration and pressure regulation is not a concern.
A typical pneumatic drill may include electrical or hydraulic system components to make the control system operable, causing the need for electrical and/or hydraulic controls in addition to the compressed air source. It has also been found that many automated pneumatic drilling apparatuses made available as off-the-shelf hardware are made up of various incompatible control system components.
Typically, without an integrated flow impedance matched system, an input-output control system may function well under one operating environment, but fail to provide the desired operational characteristics once the operation environmental conditions are changed. One solution to the above-outlined problems is the integration of components which are flow impedance matched, that is to suggest that all components are compatible as to pressure and flow when installed and operational to make the automated drilling apparatus workable and efficient over a wide range of manufacturing and industrial applications.
John William Fix, Jr., the inventor of this invention filed a U.S. Provisional Patent Application #60/019,648 in 1996, for an "Automated Integrated Input-Output Control System Apparatus" and converted his provisional application to a Regular U.S. Patent Application in 1997. One use of such a robotic control system would be for manufacturing, or other machining type operation. Prototype tests of the "Automated Integrated Input-Output Control System Apparatus" have proven the automated integrated input-output control system effective for industrial use. John William Fix, Jr. also invented a robotic fusion bonding apparatus that can effectively be used at remote industrial plant operations using compressed plant air as its power source. A patent was applied for on Jun. 6, 1995, (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/470,257; "Automated Fusion Bonding Apparatus"). Prototype and production model evaluation tests of the "Automated Fusion Bonding Apparatus" have proven the automated integrated input-output control system effective for industrial use for the past several years.
The automated drilling apparatus provides for programming the depth of a hole to be drilled in any specific object and permitting the operator to consistently drill holes of accurate depth during each operation of the apparatus. The operator can change the programmed depth and force levels on the drill bit by programmable controls. Safety features are integrated into the control system to prevent inadvertent start-up. Programmable inputs can also be external and can come from other machinery, electrical, hydraulic and mechanical interface controls. The automated drilling apparatus can be utilized as a lightweight small hand held tool or mounted to machinery for an in-plant manufacturing operation. The automated drilling apparatus is scalable in design in that the same design concept can be used to make larger more powerful apparatuses and smaller less powerful automated drilling apparatuses.
The advantages of an automated drilling apparatus include, but are not limited to: (1) programmable position sensing can be designed to be more accurate because it is pressure flow impedance matched; (2) a common compressed air source regulator can be used, as opposed to separate pressure regulation supply sources, thus eliminating the requirement of separate pressure regulators, air lines, fittings, valves and other related components; (3) compressed air filtration problems are eased so that microfilters may not be required in the sensing and amplification systems; (4) system integration permits ease of installation and eliminates calculations or guess work if used in a manufacturing equipment operation; (5) installation in a manufacturing operation can be completed by persons not trained in the control technology by following easy instructions for setting up the automated drilling apparatus in an intense industry setting where system installation and change out is critical to productivity; (6) the automated drilling apparatus can be fabricated from a wide range of materials, and is suited for fabrication from aluminum, which will result in a lightweight industrial control component; (7) persons installing the automated drilling apparatus do not require special skills in matching of fluid power components; (8) operators are not required to have special skills in starting or stopping the operation; (9) the automated drilling apparatus is easily automated for mass production; (10) input control components can be interchanged easily for greater flexibility and servicing; (11) the automated drilling apparatus utilizes a multipurpose shroud that provides safe operations while serving as a drilling guide; (12) the automated drilling apparatus can be programmed to provide programmable pecking drilling operations, whereby all programmable control systems are maintained within the same housing; (13) installation of the automated drilling apparatus is made rapidly, compared to other componentized or more cumbersome automatic drilling apparatus installations.
A number of disadvantages exist with the conventional automated drilling apparatuses, which are basically designed from antiquated technology when considering components such as sensors, timers, pilot operated air valves, hydraulic check valves, and other input or output devices. The problem arises when attempting to create the ideal robotic automated drilling system. For example, some of the limitations include, but are not limited to: (1) off-the-shelf automated drilling systems are generally too heavy, particularly in hand-held operations; (2) off-the-shelf conventional automated drilling apparatus pilot operated air valves are made to be controlled from a specific range of input pressures and flows and provide only a specific range of output pressure and flow; (3) incompatibility of the components making up conventional automated drilling apparatuses with one another may not permit the use of single source low pressure air sources commonly found in industrial settings; (4) some of the components may require low pressures and the use of special regulators, while other system components may require compressed air at high pressures; (5) special filtration systems may be required for some system components, while others can use standard industrial filtration systems; (6) some of the components may fail if oil is utilized as a lubricant in the operating system air, while other system components may fail if plant air is not supplied with a lubricant; (7) some system components may require specially treated plant air at low pressures and the use of special regulators, while other system components may require plant air at higher pressures and flows; (8) in rigorous applications such as those present in the industrial environment, the electronic controls are often prone to failure; (9) hydraulic, electrical and mechanical input-output systems are not always easily integrated with pneumatic systems; (10) the presence of electronic controls requires the presence of an electrical power source, which is often unavailable, impractical or hazardous in the industrial setting; (11) most off-the-shelf input-output control systems are not scalable and, therefore, cannot be miniaturized or effectively made large enough to meet universal industrial applications; (12) the end-user must make concessions in power requirements, control system efficiency, speed, and costs; (13) there are programmable control limitations; (14) pneumatic automated drills do not generally permit pecking operations and automatic straight drilling with the same apparatus; and (15) end-users must face difficult use limitations and field setup time constraints.
Thus, while most off-the-shelf automated drilling apparatuses offer significant advantages over the operator dependent conventional drills, there has been a need in the art for an automated drilling apparatus that offers the end-user a wide range of operating features with multifunctional programmable capability.
There has been an additional need in the art for an automated drilling apparatus which can be used in a variety of applications, so as to obviate the need for many different and unmatched input-output components.
There has also been a need in the art for an automated drilling apparatus with expanded capabilities with respect to associated programmable controls to include both straight and pecking drilling programmable operations.
There has also been a need in the art for an automated drilling apparatus with a safety shroud that protects the operator, while enhancing drilling operation by various snap-on adapters which provide for a drilling guide.
There has also been a need in the art for an automated drilling apparatus with a safety shroud that protects the operator, while enhancing drilling operation by various adapters which provide for a support while performing drilling operations.
There has also been a need in the art for an automated drilling apparatus that can be utilized as a hand-held portable robotic tool that meets industry's needs, while also adapting to robotic machine operations.
There has also been a need in the art for an automated drilling apparatus, which is impedance matched, so the end-user does not have to search the industry for an automated drilling apparatus that will match other machining operations.
There has been an additional need in the art for an automated drilling apparatus which does not require complex componentization.
There has been a further need in the art for an automated drilling apparatus which does not require different pressure regulators of air filtering systems for individual components.
There has also been a need in the art for an automated drilling apparatus that can be easily installed or used without special training in fluid control systems.
There has also been a need in the art for an automated drilling apparatus that can be designed for specific applications and mass produced at an acceptable cost and can be fabricated from a wide range of materials, and is suited for fabrication from aluminum which will result in a lightweight industrial control component, whether it be attached to a machine or used as a hand-held tool.
There has been an additional need in the art for an automated drilling apparatus that houses sensing, timing and other input features in one integrated housing, whereas input components can be interchanged quickly and are easily pressure flow impedance matched.